


Oh, You're Back. (Part One)

by general_xryx



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Wholesome, Writing In Quarantine 2020, arya is afraid senka might be in trouble, arya is not on good terms with anyone apparently, senka is worried for their general aw, they really miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_xryx/pseuds/general_xryx
Summary: Here's more of the creative writing I'm doing. There's no fandom, all of my characters and its lore come directly from my imagination. I'm just doing a little writing warm-up since I haven't been writing a lot lately.Arya returns from her "excruciating" journey from Astrea and an unexpected visitor drops by The Elystus Manor. They reminisce but something is amiss. She'll try to keep her calm demeanor but when will she crack?
Relationships: General & Spymaster, Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Oh, You're Back. (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You might meet a few new people in here, I hope you like them ( i promise they don't bite). Just a reminder, the characters mentioned are in no affiliation towards any fandom, they are just pieces I made up from my imagination. I hope you enjoy!

My eyes gently flutter open as the warm rays of sunlight graze my cheeks and illuminate my grim office. I groan inwardly and force myself to lean against my chair taking a long look at the mess splayed out before me from the night before. Undocumented files piled high in a corner seeking my undivided attention calls to me and the ones I’ve managed to get done sit neatly by my right hand patiently waiting for their return back to Astrea.

I wince at the thought of going back home again. _Home? No. Do not be a fool, Arya._  
Astrea does not welcome me in her arms any longer. 

As if I needed a reminder, the searing pain in my back alarms me. 

I curse under my breath, “Fuck, it’s been a week…”

I make an effort to stand up, to move, to do just about anything before I completely give up to wilt behind my desk under the harsh gaze of the Archmage’s emerald eyes. The portrait screams of his insufferable arrogance visibly painted on his features albeit in such a refined manner. A shame that it reeks of his magic and in his magic comes his _corrupted_ power.

I’ve always hated that portrait of him. It never really got his good side. I scoff to myself and something unpleasant stirs deep inside of me. Anger? Guilt? Betrayal? My magic crackles in the air and I push myself up to stand on my two feet, far too fast for my own liking.

My hands grip the edge of the table with such intensity my knuckles turn white. I struggle to keep my breathing even. My head hangs low, loose strands of my hair fall out of place and I’m certain the dark circles under my eyes are not doing any justice to my pristine reputation as Grand General. If someone were to walk in on me -

“Knock, knock, sleepyhead. I see you’re finally awake. I hope you didn’t mind me opening the curtains a bit? You make your working space look so dreary, Moonlight. I went to fetch some tea for you. Although now that you’re awake, would you care to join me for afternoon tea instead?” 

_Shit. Calm yourself._

I quickly loosen my grip on the table and tuck my hair behind my ear before looking up to see a mischievous smile on a familiar face and a young maid I don’t recognize gripping a feather duster. She bows deeply when my gaze falls on her. 

“This is a surprise, Sinclair. I did not expect you to be in Syfrius much less the Elystus Manor.” I dust myself off and walk in front of my desk. My hands clasp together and I curtly nod to them. They playfully roll their eyes and mouth the words, “Fuck pleasantries, for now.”

I return my gaze to the stranger in the room and she stiffens as a board.

“And who might you be? I didn’t know Lucious and Mrs. Lorelei made additions to the staff. I specifically asked for none.” The maid stutters and bows deeply once again.

“I-I apologize Grand General Lucitor. I was just asked to-” Her voice continues to falter and she’s very visibly shaking, her face as pale as a ghost. I sigh deeply and put my hands up to stop her. I do not have time for this.

“That’s enough. I only need your name and what you do. There is no need for an apology and if it is possible, refrain from calling me _that._ You are a housemaid for the manor, nothing else that requires you to call me as such. I do not wish to further frighten you. Please take deep breaths if you wish to work here longer.” I exhale deeply and my old friend watches me with amusement twinkling in their ruby eyes.

“Y-yes of course, ma’am. I’m Viola Voss and I’ve been working as one of the chambermaids for a week now...ma’am.” She gives me a small smile and I nod at her.

“Very well then, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Viola. I hope you find your stay in Elystus Manor quite pleasing. There was a good reason my butler and housekeeper chose you, I hope you do not disappoint them.” 

“Thank you, ma’am. Then please excuse me, I will inform Mrs. Lorelei on afternoon tea for the both of you.” She gives me a bright smile, bows and leaves the room.

I turn to address the familiar face, “Did you really need an escort to my office?”

“Yes, but I also do enjoy seeing you be wary of your staff or maybe I was missing the harsh touch I thought you lost, _General._ Now, about afternoon tea. Let’s get you freshened up. It looks like you had an awfully long night.” They eye my desk then turn to face me, if I’m feeling any pain, my face isn’t showing any of it. 

It’s not that I’m hiding it from them. I’m not trying to. If they were worried they probably deduced it’s because of the ridiculous amount of work I have on my desk. They’ve seen me like this before. It’s normal. But, they’re not supposed to be here. Something is amiss. 

“Seneca, why are you here?” I ask lazily and they dramatically gasp.

“What? You mean I can’t visit my General in her humble abode? I can’t see an old friend? Don’t worry, Moonlight. It’s not work. Well, maybe for me it is.” They grin widely and take my arm pulling me outside of my office. I’ve never seen Seneca so...so lively before. Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen them in months. When was the last time we spoke? I can’t help but give a small smile at their antics. I suppose I did miss them as harrowing as that sounds.

“Well, are you gonna tell me what all of this is about or are we just gonna hang outside my office?” I nudged their side playfully knowing they’re ticklish and they swat my arm away. 

“I’ll tell you but first, where in Elystus are your chambers, woman? It’s like Daedalus’ Labyrinth here. I’ll wait for you in the gardens while you freshen up. Half an hour.” I open my mouth to say something but their hand clamps it shut and they shoot me a cold glare. One I’ve come to realise is a tickling threat. I managed to learn that the hard way.

“If you think I’m coming with you, you’re wrong. The last time I agreed, I was lost for 5 hours, Arya. That was not funny. You just left me wandering around and I was getting so hungry. Why must you be so cruel?” They remove their hands from my mouth and I give them a pout.

“Ah, but you fall for it every time. Besides, that was _years_ ago, Senka.” They groan looking for the shortcut to the gardens that we once used all those years ago when we were little kids. 

The secret path to the gardens was an escape route from the kitchens because running away from Mrs. Lorelei’s staff every weekend seemed to tire us all too quickly. Oh, but the reward after is as sweet as it sounds. We would disappear into the actual maze before the kitchen maids got anywhere near us only to meet in the center to gather our bearings and to devour our fruits of labour. When the sun sets just above the horizon, right before it sinks deep into the sea below, we would sigh happily in unison while our bellies hummed in delight.

It was true, Mrs. Lorelei always made the best turkish delights and lokmas in all of Lastryae, even on her worst days. Our sticky hands from the honeyed lokmas and the light dusting of powdered sugar that dirtied our mouths were a strong evidence. 

“This is why I hate coming over to your place. You know that right?” They smile at me warmly, rolling their eyes in a playful manner before turning to walk away and as I turn to make my way to my room I try to smile back, although it never quite reached my eyes nor was it as warm as theirs. But they are long gone, leaving me to my thoughts in the dimly lit hallway of the manor I’ve come to spend almost all my childhood years in.

 _Almost._ I tend to forget the days I have spent wandering the halls of the Palace in Astrea before moving to Syfrius. A memory of my father threatens to surface and I swallow thickly, shaking my head. The last thing I want to think about is him. Even then, I wish I didn’t have to think about him at all.

_It is a dangerous thing for you to dwell on such happy memories. Just, take a look at where it has gotten you. Ah, hitting it right where it hurts. Well, where it was supposed to hurt, anyway._

My back is still searing pain and I run my hands through my hair in frustration. Yet, it’s not like this was the first time.


End file.
